I See You
by CrystalMichelle
Summary: Edward always seems to fly just outside of everyone's radar. That never bothered him until a musically inclined blonde comes into the picture. AU, Slash, E/J. Written for Fandom4Tsunami!
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**AN:** I tried my hand at 3rd person and a more drabble-like format. Thanks to DreamingPoet1988 for letting me abuse her beta skills, and for all her encouragement! Not sure how I feel about this story *shrugs* Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who donated!

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<br>You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson**_

**First Sight**

Edward walks towards the campus court yard after Advanced Chemistry lets out. The first day is always his favorite. Finally knowing what the semester will entail lets him get a head start. It's not that he tries to suck up or anything, just that he really enjoys learning and wants to get the most out of it that he can. Having just transferred from the University of Chicago he wanted to make sure he was on track with the current curriculum.

While looking for a table to sit at for the next hour Edward hears a slow tune float through the air. It was beautiful and he thought it would be wonderful background noise for reading his next class's textbook. Just when he found the perfect spot, under a large oak tree, a voice joined in with the music.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>And I say it's alright<em>

It was the most beautiful voice Edward had ever heard.

Intrigued, he turns to look for its owner. His breath catches in his throat as his eyes land on a lone figure, sitting cross-legged on a blanket off to the side of the court yard. His blonde hair is pulled back into a short pony tail and the sun shining from behind, casting a glow all around him.

It is sort of hard for Edward to see his face with the sun in his eyes, but he notices the pink cotton shirt that stretches tightly across his chest and arms. The man's khaki shorts ride up his thighs from his position on the ground and the guitar rests in his lap.

Edward plops down at the table behind him and watches the blonde for the entire hour between classes. He is completely mesmerized by every action of this man, the way his tongue peeks out between lyrics, his fingers that glide up and down the neck of the guitar, and the expressions that cross his face as he sings.

Before he realizes it, his watch beeps alerting him of his next class. Edward hurries off around the corner, turning for one last look before the blonde is out of his sight.


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Caught**

Edward has been following the same routine since the semester started and nothing about his day has changed in the last month … until today.

His morning is usual. Wake up, eat breakfast, and walk to the University for his first classes, Genetics and Advanced Chemistry. After class he walks out to the courtyard and pretends to read while he really watches the blonde sing and play his guitar.

The other boy is just as reliable as Edward, everyday he is already sitting on his blanket on the edge of the courtyard with his guitar in his lap and singing. He never moves or misses a day. Edward is unsure if he is there on the weekends and hasn't worked up the courage to find out for fear of disappointment.

On this particular day, the boy is still there and Edward finds his familiar spot. The change is so small that any other normal person may not have noticed. But Edward is not normal. He has a knack for detail, especially when it comes to said blonde.

The change was a look in Edward's direction. Not once since watching this beautiful boy has he looked at Edward. Now this is something he is used to of course, no one ever notices him or gives him the light of day.

He is a geek through and through. Tucked in button-up shirts, slacks, and thick black rimmed glasses are a usual occurrence in his attire. Not to mention his obscene love of medicinal research. So, needless to say, he has grown accustomed to being ignored.

But the musician never seems to look anywhere except at his guitar or behind his own eyelids, at least not that Edward has seen. There have been many occasions that he _attempted_ to read and glanced down at his book. But surely he would have noticed before if the blonde was looking away just as he gave up on the book.

Edward's breath catches when the blond looks his way and they lock eyes. He can't move. It's as if the musician's gaze is holding him captive. The words that flowed out of the blonde's mouth next confuse him.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

The rest of the words didn't even matter; Edward's brain was stuck on just four. _You belong with me? _Confusion plagues his mind as he watches the blonde look back down and continues the song normally, never glancing at him again.

Edward can't help but think he imagined the whole thing. No way was the blonde singing to him. He knows that no one ever _sees_ him. And why would he pick those words to look up to begin with. No, he definitely wasn't looking at Edward. Definitely not.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**  
><strong>


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Confused**

He was definitely looking at Edward. Over the last week, since that first glance, the blonde has most definitely glanced at Edward.

Being the research geek that he is, Edward has paid close attention, logging every occurrence, their duration and the words of the songs sung in those moments. He made sure to eliminate all other ocular variables, not wanting to mistake any glance at him for some pretty girl walking by.

There were charts involved, statistical formulas, even a poster board displaying all his findings. After everything, Edward is 99.9% sure the blonde has been looking at him, singing to him even. And the only thing he gets from all of this is confusion.

How does the beautiful boy see Edward? No one has ever noticed him or ever given him the light of day. Even more baffling are the words sung to him. He is almost just as certain they were chosen on purpose… but for _what_ purpose?

_You belong with me…_

_I see you in a different light…_

_If you were falling, then I would catch you…_

_See me, feel me, touch me, heal me…_

_You found me when no one else was lookin'…_

Edward spent his weekend trying to decipher the meaning behind the words, to see if there was any connection between them. But as hard as he tried, he just couldn't see it.

He came to the conclusion that he did not have enough data and decided to reevaluate after another week.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) And don't forget to check out my beta's page, DreamingPoet1988. She has some great stories. **


	4. Need

**AN: **Sorry the updates stopped. My computer died and I just got a new one. So it may be a few extra days before I update any of my other stories too.

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Need**

Monday has finally arrived and his second class is over, so Edward quickly makes his way to the campus courtyard, eager to see what the musician will do today. He is not at all prepared for what awaits him… nothing!

The blonde is no where to be seen.

Edward slumps down in the seat at his normal table, facing the boy's usual spot in the grass. He did not realize how much he looked forward to seeing the blonde each day, not until he was gone.

What does this mean? Did something happen that kept him from arriving today or did he choose not to come? Is it because he noticed Edward watching him? Will he ever come back?

Edward's poor brain is running through all these questions so fast he can hardly process them and think about them logically. He leans back, closing his eyes, and breaths in deeply trying to calm his racing heart.

Edward begins to wonder why the blonde's absence affects him so much. But, the boy and his guitar have become a constant in Edward's life.

He looks back towards the unoccupied spot on the ground and notices something white in the grass. He looks around to make sure the boy isn't on his way and then gets up to see what is there. He stands over it for a moment, gazing at a small rectangular piece of paper with a rock holding it to the ground, almost purposefully.

He reaches for it, turning it over to see what is on it. Edward gasps when the words register in his over worked brain. _I see you._ He looks frantically all around him, trying to see if it is joke. No one looks at him, the usual, and the musician is no where to be seen.

Edward plops down on the ground, sitting cross-legged in almost the same spot the musician usually sits. He spends all his time before his next class in that spot, staring at the piece of paper, wondering if it was meant for him, or the blonde, or if it was only a coincidence.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Rain

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Rain**

It had been pleasantly dry this last month, but living in Seattle is to be living constantly under clouds. There are those rare days when the sun stays out, a few of them occurring in the last few weeks.

The light drizzle, however, did not deter Edward from walking to the courtyard. He was nervous about seeing the blonde, and still more than a little confused by the paper he had found. But he marched on, clad in his rain jacket and hood covering his already wet and messy hair.

His eyes immediately went to the blonde's spot on the ground and Edward was surprised by how upset he was with finding it empty. He reprimands himself for being so obsessed with someone whose name he does not know.

He is still scolding himself by the time he is a few feet away from his table. He is almost there before he realizes someone is sitting there. He looks up, apparently having been looking at the ground, and gasps when he recognizes the musician sitting in Edward's spot, his cased guitar leaning against the table next to him.

The blonde's head jerks in Edward's direction from hearing the gasp. Edward notices how the musician's beautiful blue eyes, barely covered by a hoodie, light up when they seem to recognize him.

Edward stares in shock for a few more moments before a look of confusion and then pain crosses his eyes. His brain had come to the conclusion that the blonde didn't recognize him but that the change in his eyes was light actually reflecting in them, and since he had not said anything yet that he must not have been trying to communicate with Edward at all.

He feels like a complete dunce for assuming the blonde might want anything to do with him. He takes a few small steps back, still looking at the musician, before taking off towards his next class and ignoring the flicker of hurt he saw in those blue eyes.

The rest of Edward's day was passed in a trance. No matter what he tried, he could not rid his brain of those icy blue eyes that didn't seem to look right through him. He hasn't been in Seattle long, but no one has looked at him that way. He can't remember anyone ever looking at him and really seeing him and not some geek who wasn't worth their time.

Edward was starting to doubt his brain's decision at that moment. Maybe the blonde was trying to communicate; maybe he only knew how to do it with his music.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	6. Touch

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Touch**

Today has been particularly rough for Edward so far. For the first time in his entire life he over slept and right through both alarms, too. He was exhausted from going over all his data on the beautiful boy again trying to find the connection, whatever it was he was missing to figure out if it was meant for him or not. It was 4 in the morning before he crashed.

He completely missed his first class and was late for his second, receiving a very disappoint look and cluck of the tongue from his professor. Apparently that wasn't enough, and the professor called on Edward on more that a few occasions for rather difficult questions, a few he was unable to answer leaving him quite embarrassed.

And then, to top it all off, it was still wet from the rain the previous day, and he slipped and fell on his rear end just outside of the class where most of his classmates could see. He was almost frustrated to tears as he picked himself up and walked to the courtyard.

Now that Edward was starting to calm down he could refocus on his confusion. The blonde didn't disappoint today. As Edward neared the courtyard he could hear that voice he has grown to love. It washes over him, sweeping away all his frustration and Edward is almost smiling as he reaches his table.

He notices the musician glance up at him, but Edward wants to enjoy the way the voice makes him feel and decides to sit facing away, laying his head in his arms on the table. He closes his eyes and just listens to songs being played, letting the velvety voice lay over him like a warm blanket.

After a few songs Edward can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He is far enough gone that he doesn't notice the music has stopped or the footsteps that grow loader every second. Just as the blackness threatens to take him he feels a hand lightly touch his shoulder.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	7. Smile

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's… I don't own the lyrics either.

**Smile**

Edward slowly opens his eyes and sees the blonde leaning down to look at him, eyes full of concern. He can feel the heat of the musician's hand through his shirt and how it warms more than just his shoulder.

He sits up, smiling inwardly when he notices the hand does not move. He continues to just look at the blonde, completely consumed by the warmth and the light in the boy's eyes that he is sure is there this time.

He realizes that he missed something, probably a question, when the blonde cocks his head to the side looking confused. Edward shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks back at the boy that is now standing up straight. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

A smile tugs at the blonde's lips before he replies, "I asked if you were alright."

It is Edward's turn to look confused. "Yes, I'm alright. I was just resting. Why would you think something was the matter?"

Edward is intrigued by the blonde's cheeks turning a lovely pink color and wonders to himself why he would be embarrassed. A shy smile forms on the blonde's face and he removes his hand from Edward's shoulder. Edward tries to hide the disappointment he feels, but that is quickly squashed when the boy asks if he can sit down.

Edward nods his head and is stunned speechless when the blonde smiles full force. It shows off his perfect white teeth and reaches from ear to ear. But even more magnificent is the joy in his blue eyes. Edward wants to see that everyday, he wants to always be the reason for it.

His gaze follows the boy as he takes a seat on the same bench as Edward, turning to sit facing him. He seems so at ease and Edward wishes he were that comfortable with himself and other people.

He cocks an eyebrow at the boy when he doesn't say anything. The blonde looks down sheepishly for a moment, but seems determined when he looks back up into Edward's eyes. Edward's attention is drawn to the boy's lips as he opens and closes them in failed attempts to say something. He thinks they are possibly the most perfect lips he has ever seen, the bottom lip thicker than the top and red from being chewed on between lyrics.

His attention is pulled back up when he hears a loud sigh and he watches the blonde's eyes scrunch up in aggravation. Not really sure what has the boy so frustrated; he places a hand reassuringly on the blonde's forearm. His eyes pop open and stare at Edward's hand for a moment. Edward doesn't move it hoping the boy relaxes. His eyes come back up to look at Edward's, seeming to search for something within them.

Edward smiles shyly, his eyebrow creasing slightly with worry. He is just about to take his hand back when the blonde smiles shyly back. Edward smiles bigger now and says, "Maybe I should ask if _you_ are alright."

The blonde chuckles and Edward loves the sound. He moves his hand from the boy's arm and notices the disappointed glance but says nothing for the moment, hoping the blonde will finally speak up.

The musician turns toward Edward on the seat, bringing one leg to the other side of the bench to straddle it, and his elbow on the table and rests his head in it while contemplating what to say. After a few more moments he sits up straight, determined to say something.

He is stopped short when Edward's watch beeps. It's time for his next class. Edward looks at it frantically, contemplating skipping his class. The boy makes his decision for him.

"Can we talk again tomorrow?" His blue eyes are full of hope and Edward knows he couldn't refuse this boy anything.

He smiles shyly at him and replies, "Yea."

He is only a few feet away when he remembers something. He turns around and walks back over to the table. The blonde looks confused, but then Edward reaches his hand out with a smile on his face.

"My name is Edward." The blonde takes his hand and Edward can feel the warmth again. It creeps up his wrist while the blonde keeps a hold of his hand a little longer than necessary.

As he smiles from ear to ear, the boy replies, "Jasper."

**AN: **Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of you :)


	8. Rush

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's.

**Rush**

Edward runs full speed to the courtyard, eager to see _Jasper_. The beautiful boy's name has looped through his brain like a prayer since the moment he heard it, so glad to finally have a name for his obsession.

He skids around the corner and stops short of the end of the pavement so he doesn't seem so eager. He catches his breath and walks slowly towards his usual spot. He doesn't realize there is no music until he sees a bare patch of grass where Jasper usually sits to play.

He sulks over to his normal table and sits down, confusion clouding his mind again. Wasn't it Jasper's idea to talk? Is this just some joke, a ruse to make fun of the geeky boy who won't stop staring?

He drops his head on the table in defeat thinking that he deserved this. If he weren't so obsessed in the first place, if his hopes had never been up, then maybe he could have been spared this intense pain.

Even if he did feel embarrassed, it couldn't hold a candle to his crushed heart.

He sighs in defeat and sits up, deciding to just go home for the day. He would never be able to focus in class. Right before standing up, Edward hears fast paced crunching on the ground. He turns just in time to see a very worn out Jasper crash onto the seat next to him and spouting frantic apologies.

Edward was a bit confused to say the least, but his attention was stolen by Jasper's parted lips and the sound of his breath passing hurriedly between them. Then his eyes glanced down to the rise and fall of Jasper's chest, clad in a pale blue shirt with "NO H8" written across his chest.

Edward draws in a shaky breath when he notices the words are the colors of the rainbow. He looks back up to Jasper's face and sees him looking down at the shirt too, still a little out of breath. His head jerks back up and there is a little fear in his eyes, seemingly searching Edward's for something.

Jasper appears to compose his self quickly after that, turning to straddle the bench seat and face Edward. "I'm sorry I'm late Edward. I had to stay a little longer at work than usual. I just got to campus and ran all the way here from the parking lot."

Edward internally sighs with relief, glad to know that it was not just some joke and the Jasper really did want to talk to him. He gives Jasper a small smile and says, "It's alright Jasper. I'm glad you're here now."

That causes a grin to grace Jasper's face and Edward is briefly dazzled beyond works. He has never had someone smile at him like that before and now it has happened twice in two days. He could get used to this.

Edward suddenly notices Jasper is missing a vital part of his being, his guitar. It immediately dawns on him that Jasper must have left it behind so he could run to meet Edward. But why would he be in such a hurry that he would forget something that seems so important to him? Edward doesn't believe he is worth that much trouble.

**AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's.

**AN: **I was going to wait til tomorrow to post this but I just can't resist when it's ready :D So you get the rest of the story today. Enjoy.

**Surprises**

"Where did you go just then?" Edward looks up, stunned by Jasper's words. He is not used to someone paying attention to him. He shakes his head, trying to imply that it was nothing. Jasper narrows his eyes a bit but lets it go. His cheeks all of a sudden turn a light shade of pink and Edward can't help but think how beautiful Jasper looks with a blush.

"So I guess we could start with where we left off yesterday?" Jasper asks. Edward looks confused so Jasper reminds him about walking up to check if he was alright. Edward's curiosity resurfaces with the memory.

"Right. I was wondering why you thought something was wrong." Jasper nods his head in agreement but still looks a bit embarrassed, much to Edward's confusion.

"I've… uh… kind of… well… Oh for Christ's sake. Ever since you've been coming to the courtyard I've noticed you. I've seen you watching me and I've kind of been watching you too."

Edward's eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open a bit but Jasper soldiers on. "I've been trying to see what kind of _interest_ you had in me. So I've been picking songs with meaningful lyrics hoping that you would pick up on them. That didn't work out so well so I left you that note on the ground when I couldn't play on Monday. And it rained on Tuesday. I was so afraid that I spooked you then, I had no idea what you were thinking when you saw me sitting in your usual spot."

Edward is barely able to breathe now. He is on the verge of passing out when Jasper places his hand on Edward's arm. The warmth that Edward has associated with Jasper's touch seeps into his arm and spreads throughout his body, calming him enough to focus on Jasper's words.

"No one ever seems to notice me. I was worried about playing my guitar when I first started but people didn't seem to care if I was there or not, much less if I played my music. You are the only person to see me, the only one who cared enough to listen. And I wanted you to know that I see you too. I saw you a few times looking behind you when I would glance at you, or… well, when I would sing to you. It was like you couldn't believe it was directed at you. I know what that feels like Edward. But it was for you, you're the only one I see."

Edward doesn't think he has listened to someone talk for so long before. It's as if Jasper is trying to say everything he has wanted to say in the last month at one time. Edward smiles genuinely at him as he continues, his heart swelling with each of Jasper's admissions.

"And yesterday I was so worried you wouldn't show, so worried that I may have scared you off the day before. And then you did show up but you didn't seem like your self, you seemed so upset and overwhelmed. I just… I had to make sure that you were alright."

Jasper takes a deep breath and sighs loudly, his shoulders slumping forward. "I guess now that you know how much of a creep I am I will be on my way. It was nice meeting y…" Jasper's words are cut short when Edward puts his fingers under Jasper's chin and lifts his face up.

There is defeat in Jasper's eyes and Edward wants to put the light back in them.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	10. Confess

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's.

**Confess**

"You are not a creep, Jasper." He drops his hand and covers Jasper's, which is still resting on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "If anyone is the creep it's me. I have been practically staring at you for a month, obsessing even. And your actions had me so confused that I have been analyzing them, literally scientifically analyzing them, for the past two weeks."

Jasper's lips twitch slightly in an almost half smile, but he doesn't seem to be convinced yet.

"I couldn't believe that any of it was for me, or because of me. I'm just a geek; no one gives me a second glance. But you did and I didn't know how to handle it." Edward looks down into his lap and mumbles, "I still don't know how to handle it."

"I know how you feel." Edward's head jerks up at Jasper's words, hope surging in his heart. The hand on Edward's arm flips over and takes his, lacing the fingers. He looks back at Jasper who seems a bit worried and hopeful at the same time, an unsteady smile on his face.

Edward smiles shyly back and says, "Maybe we can figure it out together." He just manages to catch Jasper's eyes light up before soft lips are pressed into his. It takes him a moment to realize Jasper is kissing him, but he composes his self quickly and moves his lips against Jasper's, causing the beautiful blonde to softly moan in relief.

When Jasper pulls back, Edward touches his lips with the fingers of his free hand, the warmth leaving them pleasurably tingly. His eyes dart back to Jasper's to see they are full of emotions that have never been directed at Edward before. And in that moment all the song lyrics run back through his mind and suddenly click into place. Jasper has wanted him all along.

Jasper softly whispers, "Together." like the word is foreign to him. Edward leans in closer, his lips ghosting over the blonde's as he repeats the word once more. He feels warm fingers caress his cheek just as he locks his lips with Jasper's again.

**AN:** Let me know what you thought. I have a couple ideas for some outtakes, but for the most part I think this will be the end of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	11. Hurry

**Disclaimer: **Nothing Twilight = what I own

**AN: **So, I'm going to change the rating to M for this story. I foresee bad language and lemony goodness in future takes :) The outtakes are such fun to write I have so many ideas.

This outtake is Jasper trying to get to campus to talk with Edward in the last couple drabbles.

**Hurry – Outtake 1**

It's nearly time to go and Jasper's coworker still hasn't shown up. Since he is the only one there he can't just take off and leave the store unattended. He would lose his job, and as much as he hates it, he's got to pay the bills. It's tough living on your own and so far away from home. Not that he knows where that is anymore. His family made it perfectly clear they did not want him.

Peter finally walks in fifteen minutes after Jasper should have left. Free from his thought, he doesn't even wait for Peter to get ready before running into the back. He just grabs his things and runs to his car.

The ride to school is fairly short, especially when speed limits are only considered recommendations, but the cheap parking lot is still a bit of a walk to the courtyard. He finds a spot and grabs a shirt from his bag in the back, changing quickly out of the hot polo he has to wear for his job. He glances at his guitar and then towards campus, knowing he couldn't get there as fast with it.

Jasper never leaves his guitar, ever. It's almost like leaving behind an arm. But the longing to see and talk to Edward _now_ is greater than the comfort his guitar brings. And hopefully if he doesn't scare Edward away, he will have it anyways.

He turns and hurries towards campus. Just as he walks behind his car, a big black Jeep comes barreling by, way faster than is safe in the parking lot and Jasper just barely jumps back in time to miss getting hit. "Slow down, asshole," he yells, but knows that it is pointless. They were too far away already, and besides, no one pays him any attention.

Looking this time, he darts through the parking lot and then takes off at a full run towards the courtyard. He makes it there in just a few minutes and stops for a second to make sure Edward is still there. Jasper sighs in relief when he sees him. His heart aches for a moment seeing Edward in the same position as yesterday, slumped over with his head down. Jasper knows it is his own fault this time.

But he is here now and determined to see another smile on Edward's beautiful face.

**AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing :) You guys are awesome. Thanks DreamingPoet1988 for beta-ing everything, even with her busy busy life she finds time and I appreciate it sooooooooo much.


	12. Findings

**AN: **I love all you guys. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story/outtakes. I'm blown away with all the reviews and favorites it has been getting.

**Disclaimer: **Everyone together now… Who owns Twilight? Stephanie Meyer!

**Findings – Outtake 2**

1 month later

Jasper and Edward leave the restaurant hand in hand, ignoring any rude stares. For as long as they can remember, no one ever paid them any mind. But now that they are together, holding hands and giving chaste kisses here and there, they notice people watching them. Some even with disdainful looks.

But they don't let it get to them. All the years of being ignored taught them to ignore right back.

Usually after their dates they go their separate ways for the night. Tonight, however, Edward invited Jasper to his apartment. He wasn't ready for the evening to end and here they could be alone without the stares.

Edward excuses himself to use the bathroom when they walk in and he tells Jasper to make himself at home.

Jasper walks around admiring the small apartment. It seemed to be two bedrooms, but he didn't explorer enough to be positive. He looked around the living room and kitchen, noting how clean the place looked.

As he makes his way to sit on the couch, a board leaning in a corner catches his eye. Curious, he walks over to it pulling it back to see what it was.

Jasper's breath catches when he sees his name across the top. He turns it in his hands and looks over what appears to be a science project. He recognizes the lyrics in the middle of the board. They were the ones he picked to sing to Edward, to see if singing to him would bring them together. Jasper didn't think it was working, but maybe it did more than he thought.

He smiles at the pages that rule out the possibility that he was looking at someone other than Edward, as if that were even possible, and display graphs. _How did he even come up with graphs?_ Jasper's thoughts are interrupted by footsteps coming up behind him and Edward's strangled voice.

"Jazz?"

Jasper drops the board and leans it back against the wall before turning to face his beautiful boy. Edward's cheeks are tinted pink and he is looking down, shuffling from foot to foot. Jasper smiles at his embarrassed boyfriend and steps forward a little. "I forgot that was out here. I'm sorry. You must think I'm a creep."

"I told you before that you're not a creep. It's actually kind of endearing." A shy smile crept up Edward's face as he looked back up to Jasper through his dark eyelashes.

"I just couldn't throw it away. It reminds me of the week you sang to me, and how sweet you are. I threw out the papers, but the poster meant too much to me. Because you mean so much to me." Jasper finishes closing the distance and takes Edward in his arms, burying his face in his boy's neck and breathing in his clean scent.

"You mean a lot to me too Edward." He really wanted to say more, but thought it best not to push Edward too fast. Jasper really was growing to love his nerdy boy.

**AN: **Thanks to DreamingPoet1988 for being my awesome beta. Go check out her page for some awesome stories :)


	13. Now

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Jasper and Edward.

**Warning:** Lemony-ish

**AN: **I'm still so shocked by the response this story has been getting. I think it's going to turn into my play fic, so I don't see outtakes stopping anytime soon. Though they may not be as often. I have one more ready and then it may be a bit before the next. But I will write more… it's too much fun to stop it now :)

**Now - Outtake 3 pt1**

_2 months later_

Edward's hands hesitantly run along the seam of Jasper's shirt, silently asking permission to remove it. Jasper looks into jade eyes finding only desire and nods his head, hoping Edward is really ready for this.

They have been taking things slow, both learning to be in a relationship at the same time. But dry humping and hand jobs inside pants can only be satisfying for so long.

Edward's hands are like fire as they trail along Jasper's side, bringing the shirt up and off. Jasper's vision barely has a chance to readjust before Edward's lips are laying open-mouthed kisses on his neck, his shoulder, his chest. Jasper has no idea where his shy boy went, but this new assertive Edward is fucking hot.

Edward's shirt eventually joins Jasper's on the floor next to the couch, and then their hands and mouths are touching and kissing all of the newly exposed skin. The only sounds are the gasps when sensitive areas are stroked and moans when tongues find each other again.

Teeth bite down on Jasper's ear before his boy whispers, "I want you, Jazz."

Jasper jerks his head back and says, "Fuck yes… are you sure E?"

Instead of receiving an answer, Jasper is being dragged by his wrist to Edward's bedroom and pushed down onto the bed. Soft lips are on his neck again and slowly traveling down and across his chest. The need surging through Jasper has him babbling nonsensically about how good Edward's hands and lips feel on him.

Edward's movements have him kneeling on the ground in front of Jasper, and then his tongue trails through the blonde hair just below Jasper's belly button. He hears his name moaned above him just as his tongue meets jeans. Edward's fingers pop open and unzip them quickly, but are stopped by Jasper before he can pull them down.

Blue eyes meet green and the emotions they find surprise them both. "You don't have to do that," Jasper whispers. Determination sets in Edward's gaze and he pulls Jasper down to kiss him until he fully understands that Edward wants him _now_.

Jasper lifts his body off the bed when Edward starts to pull his pants down again, the tongue in his mouth stopping any protests he may voice. Then he is being pushed to lie down on the bed and his boxers yanked off. Jasper leans up on his elbows to look at Edward, needing to see him.

The sight nearly does him in. Edward's green eyes staring into his, those pink lips parted and pale chest moving with his hot breaths. Their eyes stay locked as Edward takes Jasper in his hand and gives him one big lick from base to tip. Jasper shudders beneath him and falls back on the bed, mumbling about how hot Edward is.

Edward's mouth is like heaven, and Jasper can barely hold it together by the time his cock is fully engulfed in heat. Just as his stomach tightens and his hips jerk a little he pulls Edward's lips away, smiling when he hears a whine.

Jasper stands them both up and quickly removes the rest of Edward's clothes, taking only a couple seconds to admire all the pale skin and toned muscles in front of him before saying, "Edward, I need you inside me _now._"

Jasper gets excited when he sees the predatory look in Edward's eyes.

**AN: **Thank you DreamingPoet1988 for beta-ing for me! And thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing and favorite-ing the story!


	14. Confident

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**AN: **This is a continuation of the last outtake. I appreciate all the attention this story has been getting. All my reviewers are amazing and I wouldn't be doing this without all your encouraging words!

**Confident - Outtake 3 pt2**

_The next morning_

Jasper watches Edward as he walks naked to the bathroom to take a shower. They were up until the early morning making love and Jasper was still a little too sore and tired to get out of bed. Instead, once Edward was in the shower he turned to lie on his back and think of the night they had.

Never in a million years did he expect Edward to be so assertive in bed, or the dirty talk that left those soft pink lips. Just thinking about the things Edward said has Jasper hard again. He has noticed Edward's confidence increasing lately, at least around him, and wonders how much he has changed too.

It makes Edward even sexier to Jasper, knowing that his shy, nerdy boyfriend hides a sexy, confident side of himself that only he gets to see. He smiles to himself as he thinks about touching Edward the next time they go out to dinner and the look he would see in those green eyes, something very similar to what he saw when he told Edward he needed him.

The sound of water turning off draws Jasper from his thoughts and he glances at the door just in time to see Edward, still naked and now wet, walk back into the room. He walks to his dresser and pulls on a pair of pajama pants before turning back to Jasper. He's smirking as he approaches the bed and the only warning Jasper gets is a glance down his body before Edward throws the covers off and engulfs Jasper's cock.

Jasper makes a noise that he would, in anyone else's presence, consider embarrassing. But it's hard to be self-conscious around Edward when he devours Jasper so eagerly. His fingers slide into Edward's auburn mess of hair and in just minutes he is writhing beneath a surprisingly talented mouth.

After his high subsides and Edward has practically licked him clean, Jasper pulls his boyfriend back up the bed and curls into his side, planting small kisses all over Edward's chest. And maybe he nips at a nipple, but it was right there and he couldn't resist.

"Mmm, Edward. That was amazing. Where did all this come from anyways? Not that I'm complain, _at all._ But where did my shy boy go?" Edward chuckles a little at Jasper's question and pulls his blonde up to straddle his hips.

"I don't feel like that same shy boy when I'm with you. It's hard to be self-conscious when you look at me like I'm the sexiest thing that walks the earth. Not to mention I have a hot boyfriend that invokes a hard on just by breathing." Jasper doesn't know what to say so he leans down and kisses Edward, letting all his emotions be told with his tongue.

After their kiss Jasper lays his head on Edward's shoulder just breathing with his lips pressed against his boy's neck. Edward shudders beneath him and Jasper turns his head to look into burning green eyes.

"Want to go for another ride?" Edward whispers into Jasper's ear.

A huge grin crosses Jasper's face as he sits up and nods his head eagerly, "Yes please!" Edward chuckles at his blonde's enthusiasm before taking off his utterly pointless pajama pants.

**AN: **As always, a big thanks goes to Dreamingpoet1988 for being my awesome beta. Don't forget to check out her page, she has some awesome stories of her own.


	15. Matching

**AN: **Yea, another outtake :) I love these boys. That's for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. And thanks to Dreamingpoet1988 for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer: **You all know I don't own Twilight… I shouldn't have to say it again.

**Matching - Outtake 4**

"Jasper! Did you really use _my_ shirt to wipe off your cum?" Jasper looks at the shirt in Edward's hands and chuckles softly. He looks back up into his boy's worried green eyes and shrugs.

"Sorry babe. I was in the heat of the moment. I grabbed what was closest. You can just wear one of mine." Edward looks at Jasper like he has two heads.

"No I can't. None of your shirts go with my pants! And I have to be in class in thirty minutes. There is no time to run back to my place." Jasper shakes his head at his boyfriend. He will never understand Edward's obsession with matching.

"Ok, then. Wear some of my pants too. You know… if you kept some clothes over here like I mentioned before you might not be having this dilemma." Edward ignores the last comment and mentally goes through Jasper's wardrobe. At a loss, he looks over to Jasper pleading with his eyes for help. _How can he wear Jasper's clothes? He will look like a complete idiot. _

With a huff, Jasper drags himself out of bed and walks over to his dresser. He takes out a pair of faded blue jeans and a black cotton shirt and tosses them over to Edward. "There, they are plain and you are about my size so you should fit in them just fine." With a defeated look, Edward sulks into the bathroom to get ready.

Jasper lies back down and thinks about his new plan to steal some of Edward's clothes and hide them in his closet, for emergencies of course. Meanwhile Edward is getting dressed. He manages to put Jasper's clothes on, but immediately does not feel like himself. The shirt is a bit tight in his shoulders and the jeans almost form to his legs. Jasper is a bit skinnier than Edward and it was never more obvious than right now. But they fit and he is out of time, so he walks back into the bedroom to see what his boy thinks.

When he hears the bathroom door open, Jasper looks up from the bed and the sight before him steals his breath. He doesn't know where to look first, and his fingers twitch with the desire to touch his hot ass boyfriend. Who knew Edward could pull off a pair of jeans so well. And that shirt is almost sinful on him. Jasper says nothing, but stands up and practically stalks toward Edward.

His green eyed, sexy as hell boy looks worried. "Jasper, what's wrong? Do I look awful? Fuck, I'll just take this off and wear my shirt covered in… umf!" Edward's rambling is cut off when Jasper pushes him against the bathroom door and kisses him hard, his hands buried in Edward's auburn mess of hair.

"So…" Kiss. "fucking…" Lick. "sexy…" Bite. Jasper's tongue and teeth on his skin almost make Edward forget about his class… but only almost.

"Jasper, you know I love when you attack me, but I have to go. My class starts soon." With one last nibble on Edward's earlobe, Jasper pulls back but still holds Edward to the door. He looks him up and down and shakes his head no.

"Edward, there is no way you are going anywhere right now except into my bed. And that is only going to happen after I take these clothes off of you, slowly. You are just going to have to miss your class today." The fire in Jasper's eyes takes Edward's breath away. Still, he can't help who he is and opens his mouth to protest his boyfriend's demands.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Jasper takes the opportunity to kiss Edward again. And a man can only hold in his desire for so long, especially when his boyfriend is the sexy blonde who is currently standing naked and hard as a rock in front of him.

When Edward's hands weave their way into long blonde hair, Jasper knows he has won. With a smirk on his face he steps back for a minute to admire Edward wearing his clothes before he removes them. He also decides to throw out his new plan to hide some of Edward's clothes in his closet. Instead he has a new, new plan. He is going to go buy Edward some new clothes instead.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
